Canary
by Angchin
Summary: Aku berharap diriku bisa setegar Ibumu dalam menghadapi hidup. Aku berharap saat aku bertemu dengan Ayahku nanti... dirinya memiliki sifat baik seperti Ayahmu. Ya, aku berharap bisa setegar Hinata Hyuuga, dan memiliki Ayah baik seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Karena... mereka merupakan dua orang yang sangat luar biasa, bagiku. AU


**CANARY**

oleh **Angchin**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Family. Hurt/Comfort. Romance. AU. OOC. Typo. Rated M bukan untuk lemon dan gore. Hanya fic lama yang ane remake_.

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

DLDR!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kenari... mengapa kau mesti terkungkung dalam sangkar?_

 _Kenari... mungkinkah bagimu untuk terbang bebas?_

 _Kenari... adalah diriku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Kutipan dari Buku Harian Hinata Hyuuga _—_**

 _Menulis di buku harian? Ini benar-benar bukanlah tipeku. Tetapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Hanya ini... hanya menggoreskan tinta ini._

 _Sekarang adalah topiknya, apa yang akan kutuliskan di sini? Kuakui aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya menyusun kata-kata agar menjadi sangat terpola. Aku bingung, karena aku selalu salah, tetapi aku tidak takut salah, dan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah aku selalu meremehkan kesalahan-kesalahan._

 _Ibuku bilang, aku gadis yang berbakat. Ayahku bilang, aku gadis yang sangat cantik. Hanabi bilang, aku kakak yang ideal baginya._

 _Ibu benar, aku memang gadis yang berbakat. Aku selalu memenangkan lomba melukis, aku selalu juara kelas, aku yang terbaik dalam memainkan piano dan biola._

 _Sayangnya..._

 _Itu dulu. Aku yang sekarang tidak mahir mengimprovisasikan imajinasi, aku yang sekarang tidaklah sepandai dulu, aku yang sekarang bahkan sangat sulit menopangkan biola ke pundak._

 _Yang kurasa... karena aku tidak mampu._

 _Ayah benar, aku memang gadis yang sangat cantik. Wajahku putih mulus, bibirku selalu berona merah walau tanpa kuberi pewarna bibir, bulu mataku amat lentik, mata lavender-ku begitu cemerlang, dan rambut indigo panjangku melengkapi kecantikan wajahku._

 _Sayangnya..._

 _Itu dulu. Wajahku yang sekarang amatlah putih pucat, bibirku yang sekarang selalu membiru kelam, bulu mataku perlahan menipis, mata lavender-ku terlihat berwarna keruh, dan rambut panjangku selalu kusam._

 _Yang kurasa... karena aku telah berubah._

 _Hanabi benar, aku memang kakak yang ideal baginya. Kami selalu bercakap-cakap, aku memberinya masukan. Kami selalu bepergian di hari minggu, aku memilihkan baju-baju yang indah untuknya. Kami selalu belajar bersama, aku mengajarinya rumus-rumus sulit._

 _Sayangnya..._

 _Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tak mungkin lagi bercakap-cakap dengannya, sekarang aku tidak mungkin lagi mengajaknya bepergian, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meratapi kenangan-kenangan masa lalu._

 _Itu karena... Hanabi telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Doktor bilang; "Kardiovaskular, masalah pada jantung dan pembuluh darah."_

 _Hanabi tidak mampu memerangi penyakitnya, dan ia meninggal. Ya, semua dimulai dari sini, dari Hanabi pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Sejak kepergian Hanabi, Ayah dan Ibu selalu bertengkar. Ibu sangat terpukul atas kematian Hanabi, dan Ayah yang terlampau sangat menyesali kematian Hanabi, sehingga ia selalu menyalahkan Ibu._

 _Aku selalu berusaha, menengahi agar mereka tidak terlalu larut dalam penyesalan dan luapan perasaan._

 _Tapi..._

 _Percuma. Ayah malah menarik rambut panjangku, mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjerembap ke lantai dingin. Ayah juga memukuli Ibu, mengatakan bila ia ingin... bercerai._

 _Aku langsung menangis saat itu juga._

 _"Kumohon, kumohon, Ayah. Tidak bisakah kita memperbaiki segalanya?"_

 _Tidak bisa. Sebagai gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, ucapanku tak memiliki makna berarti bagi Ayah, itu terbukti ketika ia segera pergi dengan membanting pintu._

 _Ibu langsung memelukku saat itu juga, mendekapku sambil terisak._

 ** _Maafkan aku, Ibu. Saat itu aku bukannya balas memelukmu, tetapi aku malah berlari mengejar Ayah, meninggalkanmu... dan sayangnya Ayah telah pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkanku..._**

 _Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi hari-hari menggembirakan di rumah._

 _Aku selalu berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar Ibu, mendengar isakan yang mengarah dari dalam._

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

 _Tidak ada, karena percuma, aku sudah lelah, Ibu telah tenggelam dalam segala kesedihan._

 _Aku selalu berdiri membeku di atas tangga ketika mendengar suara mesin gas mobil bergema dari luar rumah, menyambut Ayah._

 _Apa yang sangat kuharapkan?_

 _Tidak ada. Ayah berlalu begitu saja, berjalan tanpa mengarahkan pandangan matanya sedikitpun terhadapku, tak mengacuhkanku, seolah-olah aku benar-benar tidak ada._

 _Tak ada lagi senyum di pagi hari, tak ada lagi sambutan selamat datang di siang hari, tak ada lagi bercanda bersama di sore hari, tak ada lagi ucapan selamat tidur di malam hari._

 _Yang kurasa... tidak ada lagi keselarasan di keluargaku._

 _Hingga tiba saatnya Ayah dan Ibu resmi bercerai. Yang kurasa... perceraian itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkan semua hal indah yang dulu pernah aku miliki._

 _"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?!"_

 _Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dari balkon kamar, tetapi... tak ada seorang pun yang memedulikanku. Ayah sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, Ibu masih meratapi kekelaman di dalam kamarnya. Hanya dinginnya angin malam membelaiku, hanya kerlipan bintang-bintang yang berusaha mengkodekan jawaban untukku, hanya kegelapan menyelimuti sekitarku._

 _Sepertinya saat itu... aku mulai putus asa._

 _Pagi menjelang, kilauan mentari membangunkanku dari setiap tidur gelisahku. Aku mandi, memakai seragam sekolah, sarapan sendiri, pergi setelah berpamitan pada Ibu—walaupun Ibu hanya melamun, tidak pernah meresponsku._

 _Meski begitu, aku tidak lagi menuju ke sekolah. Aku hanya melangkah, menapaki jalanan tanpa memikirkan tujuan. Rutinitas itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari, minggu, bulan..._

 _Hingga aku mulai berpikiran untuk mengakhiri segalanya,_

 _Hidupku._

 _Yang kupikirkan saat itu, semua sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya terus terpaku dalam ketidakadilan?_

 _"Ya, dunia ini tidak adil..."_

 _Itu yang kukatakan tepat sebelum aku berniat menjatuhkan diri dari jembatan di atas sungai dekat taman kota. Tetapi, ternyata aku salah._

 _"Tentu saja dunia ini adil. Hanya saja, orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya yang terkadang membuatnya menjadi tidak adil."_

 _Laki-laki itu benar._

 _Laki-laki itu..._

 _Ia berwajah tampan, rambut dan matanya berwarna gelap, dan namanya adalah Sai. Pernyataan dari mulutnya membuat pikiranku diselimuti kegundahan, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, juga telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku—berusaha menahan agar aku tidak terjatuh ke dalam dinginnya air sungai. Kupikir saat itu ia telah berhasil membuatku tergugah... dalam pesonanya._

 _"Kau berniat bunuh diri? Bagaimana kalau kau menikmati kehidupanmu sedikit lebih lama lagi?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban, tak ada anggukan, aku hanya membisu sambil mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil sedan hitam._

 _Dari situ aku mulai berkenalan dengannya. Dia memintaku untuk menceritakan semuanya, masalah-masalahku. Kuakui, saat itu Sai sangat pengertian akan masalahku. Dia mendekapku, mengusap pelan punggungku, menenangkanku, dan anehnya aku malah membalas dekapannya._

 _Tak pernah terlintas pertanyaan di benakku sebelumnya, mengapa aku sangat mudah percaya pada orang yang baru saja kukenal?_

 _Mudah saja, semua itu mengacu pada masalah di keluarga yang membuatku depresi hingga aku sangat mudah terpengaruh, kupikir._

 _Malam itu... Sai mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat—tempat di mana penuh dengan orang-orang yang menari-nari dan berlatarkan cahaya gemerlapan. Dia menuntunku menuju sofa merah di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu dia menyuguhiku segelas minuman, dan saat itu aku tak mengerti minuman apa itu—tidak, aku memang tak mengerti segalanya, keadaanku. Yang kumengerti saat itu..._

 _Apa pun akan kulakukan asal aku dapat melupakan masalahku._

 _Aku menerima minuman yang disodorkan Sai, meminumnya. Dan pada saat tegukan pertama aku dapat merasakan panas di tenggorokanku, pusing di kepalaku, dan entah mengapa aku menginginkan lagi dan lagi untuk meneguknya—hingga yang kutahu aku mulai terkulai tak sadarkan diri._

 _Saat membuka kedua mata kembali, sorotan mentari pagi dari jendela menyilaukan mataku. Aku melenguh, dan membelalak ketika selimut itu perlahan mulai terkibas. Yang kusadari... aku tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar, tubuhku hanya terlapisi selimut tipis, dan di sebelahku, ada Sai yang tengah tertidur pulas, yang keadaan tubuhnya juga sama seperti diriku._

 _Aku memerhatikan wajahnya sejenak sebelum ia terbangun dan mengusap rambut panjangku._

 _"Sai, kita telah melakukan itu. Dan kupikir ini tidak benar!"_

 _Aku yakin kami telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu, karena saat itu aku dapat merasakan nyeri di sekitar bagian bawah tubuhku._

 _"Bagaimana dengan bunuh diri? Apakah itu benar?"_

 _Perkataannya sukses membuatku bungkam. Tidak. Semua itu tidak benar! Dan sayangnya... saat itu aku tidak peduli pada semua ketidakbenaran itu. Aku mulai tenggelam dalam jeratannya, dan semakin tenggelam ketika Sai meraih sekotak rokok dari meja lampu, menyalakan sebatang, dan meniupkan asapnya ke arah wajahku._

 _"Kau ingin mencobanya?"_

 _Bodoh. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _Aku mulai menemukan duniaku yang baru, bersama Sai. Hari demi hari aku mulai terbiasa dengan minuman keras, asap rokok, dan kelamnya dunia malam._

 _Hingga suatu ketika..._

 _"Kau siapa?"_

 _Wanita berambut pirang itu muncul dari balik pintu apartemen Sai setelah aku menekan tombol bel. Aku tak langsung terkejut, tetap menampakkan ekspresi monotonku, walaupun aku tahu dia memerhatikanku dengan pandangan memelototi._

 _"Aku—"_

 _"Ah, ya, kuakui tunanganku memang sangat populer di kalangan para gadis. Tapi kurasa dia tidak tertarik pada gadis SMA seperti dirimu, takkan pernah."_

 _Aku membelalak seketika itu juga. Tunangan? Ya, benar. Itu terbukti ketika..._

 _"Ino sayang, siapa tamu kita?"_

 _Sai berdiri di samping wanita bernama Ino itu, melirikku dengan pandangan tanpa keterkejutan._

 _"Sai—"_

 _"Ino, aku tidak kenal siapa gadis ini. Kau bisa mengusirnya."_

 _Lagi, perkataanku dipotong, dan kali ini dengan pernyataan menyakitkan. Napasku nyaris tersentak, ya. Aku menahan tangis, ya. Tetapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika aku tetap berusaha membela diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, mengalah, melangkah mundur secara perlahan-lahan—seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu di depanku._

 _Aku segera memutar tubuh, berlari setelah pintu apartemen Sai tertutup sepenuhnya, dan meninggalkan gedung dengan menerobos dinginnya hujan malam. Aku menangis, yang kusadari... aku sangat bodoh telah menangisi laki-laki salah seperti Sai. Ya, Sai adalah salah satu orang yang telah membuat duniaku menjadi tidak adil._

 _Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah menemui Sai lagi. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di bangku taman ketika malam, sendirian, hingga..._

 _"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?"_

 _Tak ada anggukan, tak ada jawaban, tak ada respons berlebih dariku, tetapi laki-laki itu tetap berinisiatif duduk di sampingku._

 _"Kau terlihat murung," katanya lagi._

 _Aku mulai menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, memerhatikan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos polo putih, celana jeans panjang, dan topi bisbol di kepalanya._

 _Dia tersenyum, tetapi bibirnya terlihat pucat—nyaris sepucat kulit wajahnya. Dia bermata merah muda, berambut abu-abu terang, dan namanya adalah,_

 _"Aku Yagura," katanya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku. "Dan kau?"_

 _Aku tak membalas sambutan tangannya, dan memang tak berniat untuk mengangkat tangan. Anehnya... sikapku itu malah membuatnya semakin tersenyum senang._

 _"Aha! Sudah kuduga, masalah pada kejiwaan; kesedihan, putus asa, tertekan, dan itu biasa disebut juga depresi. Nah, aku memiliki solusi untuk masalahmu."_

 _Aku terpaku mengamati gelagatnya, ia merogoh ransel yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kaleng berukuran kecil yang kutahu adalah wadah lem._

 _"Lem?" kataku, membenci suaraku sendiri._

 _Sebenarnya, sejak kejadian Sai mengkhianatiku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak ingin berbicara kepada siapa pun lagi. Tapi, saat itu kurasa perkataanku itu terucap sendiri tanpa kukontrol._

 _"Ya, ini dapat meredakan masalahmu." Ia membuka kaleng lem itu, menyodorkannya padaku. "Kau hanya perlu menghirupnya."_

 _Aku sempat dilanda kebingungan. Mengapa harus lem, yang dapat meredakan masalahku? Itu tak masuk akal kupikir, tetapi saat itu aku menyepelekan semua kebingunganku dengan langsung menerima kaleng lem itu dan mengarahkannya langsung ke hidungku, menghirupnya._

 _Hal yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka; aroma lem itu sangat menyengat dan memabukkan. Setelah mencium aromanya, tubuhku lemas seketika, kepalaku terasa ringan, membuatku tergugah untuk terus dan terus menghirupnya kuat-kuat._

 _Aktivitas menghirup itu terhenti ketika Yagura merebut paksa kaleng lem itu dari genggamanku. Aku tak langsung memprotes, karena aku masih terbuai dalam efek aroma lem itu sejenak._

 _"Kurasa cukup. Barang ini hanya untuk kalangan kelas bawah. Kalau kulihat-lihat dari penampilanmu, kau sepertinya berasal dari golongan kelas atas, dan aku memiliki barang yang pas untukmu."_

 _"Seperti?" kataku, mengusap wajahku, berusaha memfokuskan pembicaraan._

 _Dia merogoh ranselnya lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik kecil berisi bubuk berbentuk seperti butiran-butiran kristal. Itu kokain, salah satu jenis narkotika golongan satu, paling berbahaya dan daya adiktifnya sangat tinggi._

 _Sayangnya saat itu aku tak mengerti apa itu kokain. Yagura menyuruhku agar membuka telapak tangan, lalu ia memberiku sebuah sedotan dan menaburkan bubuk kokain itu ke tanganku, menyuruhku agar menghisapnya dengan sedotan melalui hidung._

 _Ya, aku mengikuti semua instruksinya, dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama aku menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Efeknya lebih berpengaruh dari lem yang kugunakan sebelumnya; tubuhku terasa rileks, pikiranku melayang-layang, dan aku ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Tak cepat aku tersadar kembali, sekiranya sekitar beberapa menit setelah aku mengisap kokain itu._

 _"Aku ingin memiliki barang itu," kataku, dengan napas terus mendengus._

 _"Itu mudah, apa kau punya uang?" tanyanya, membuatku merogoh saku seketika._

 _Yagura menyadari aku tak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus duduk di sampingku._

 _"Maaf, teman. Ada uang ada barang," katanya._

 _Ia berdiri bangkit dari kursi, berniat meninggalkanku, tetapi aku segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Tunggu dulu, sekarang aku memang tidak memiliki uang. Tapi kurasa aku memiliki sesuatu di rumah."_

 _"Benarkah? Kuharap kau tidak menipuku."_

 _Aku mengajaknya ikut ke rumah, dan selama di perjalanan kami tidak banyak bercakap-cakap, tetapi aku sempat mengenalkan namaku kepadanya._

 _Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah, tak ada yang menyambutku. Tetapi hal itu berbeda ketika aku membuka pintu utama rumah._

 _"Nona, akhirnya kau pulang! Madam Hyuuga ingin menemuimu."_

 _Shizune, pelayan rumahku, sudah berdiri di depanku ketika aku membuka pintu. Tetapi aku tidak begitu bersimpati untuk menyahuti perkataannya. Aku melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kepada Yagura agar mengikutiku masuk._

 _"Nona, kumohon. Ibumu terus memanggil-manggil namamu."_

 _Shizune berkata lagi, ia mencegatku ketika aku ingin menaiki tangga._

 _"Kupikir kau harus menemui Ibumu lebih dulu," bisik Yagura ke telingaku._

 _Aku berdecak. "Ya, kurasa aku memang perlu ke kamar Ibu. Shizune, antarkan Yagura ke kamarku."_

 _Shizune mengangguk, dan seiring dengan anggukan Shizune, aku segera berbalik menuju kamar Ibu yang berada tak jauh dari dasar tangga._

 _Sejak bertemu dengan Sai untuk yang pertama kali, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Ibu di kamarnya. Dan biasanya, aku akan mengetuk pintu sembari mengatakan; "Ibu, apa kau terjaga?"—lebih dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Tetapi saat itu aku sudah tidak lagi menerapkan kebiasaan itu._

 _Aku memutar kenop, mendapati Ibu tengah terbatuk-batuk di ranjangnya ketika membuka pintu. Ya, Ibu jatuh sakit tak lama setelah perceraiannya dengan Ayah. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dengan gaun tidur yang dikenakannya._

 _Ibu mengangkat wajah, memandangku dengan matanya yang sendu. "Hinata sayang, dari mana saja kau?"_

 _Aku tak menjawab, hanya memasang ekspresi datar sambil melangkah menuju lemari kayu berpintu ganda yang berada di sisi kanan samping tempat tidur Ibu._

 _"Sayang, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ibu lagi, kali ini dengan nada khawatir, dan aku tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _Aku telah berdiri di depan lemari, mencoba menarik gagang besi yang terpasang pada pintunya. Tapi tak bisa, karena terkunci. Aku memutar tubuh menghadap Ibu, memandangnya dengan tatapan menuding._

 _"Di mana kuncinya?" tanyaku, singkat, dan tampak membuat Ibu terkejut._

 _"Kunci?" balas Ibu dengan mengernyit._

 _Aku berdecak, mengabaikan Ibu, mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengacak-acak meja rias dan lemari-lemari berkas—mencari kunci. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati kunci itu terselip di atas meja lampu._

 _Aku segera menyambar kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya ke lubang di pintu lemari, memutarnya, dan pintu lemari pun terbuka. Ibu mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi ketika aku membongkar baju-baju dan menarik keluar kotak merah dari dalam lemari._

 _"Sayang, apa yang kaulakukan—oh, mau kau apakan perhiasan-perhiasan itu?"_

 _Ya, yang kucari adalah kotak merah berisi perhiasan-perhiasan Ibu. Perhiasan itu akan kugunakan untuk menebus obat-obatan yang dimiliki Yagura, karena aku memang tak memiliki uang._

 _"Aku hanya meminjamnya."_

 _"Tidak, sayang. Jangan perhiasan itu!"_

 _Aku memutar bola mata. "Kubilang aku hanya meminjamnya!"_

 _Ibu mulai mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, berusaha turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiriku. Tetapi belum sempat Ibu mendekatiku, aku sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar, mencabut kuncinya, dan menutup pintu dengan mengunci kamar Ibu dari luar._

 _Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara memohon Ibu dari dalam kamar, **dan aku tidak tahu mengapa saat itu hatiku bisa begitu keras hingga aku tak memedulikan suara Ibu.**_

 _Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, aku mendapati Yagura tengah duduk di kursi belajar, dan Shizune sudah tidak ada._

 _"Baiklah, sekarang barangnya?" kataku._

 _"Apa yang kautawarkan?" tanya Yagura._

 _Aku mengangkat tanganku yang menggengam kotak merah, membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak bermatakan berlian biru._

 _Kalung itu pernah kulihat di foto-foto pernikahan Ibu, pemberian Ayah sebagai hadiah perkawinan._

 _Yagura beringsut dari kursi, memandang saksama kalung berlian yang menjuntai di tanganku. "Waw, kau yakin ingin menawarkan itu?"_

 _Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di hadapan Yagura. "Tentu. Nah, sekarang aku tidak ingin menunggu lama untuk barangnya?"_

 _Yagura mengangguk antusias, membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan-bungkusan berisi bubuk kokain. Aku terpaku ketika melihat botol kecil berwarna hitam yang juga berada di dalam tas ranselnya._

 _"Apa itu?" tanyaku._

 _"Morfin," jawab Yagura._

 _"Morfin?"_

 _"Ya. Berbeda dengan kokain, cara menggunakan morfin ini dengan jarum suntik."_

 _"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

 _"Lebih berpengaruh, menurutku. Kau ingin coba?"_

 _"Ya, nanti saja."_

 _Walaupun aku tahu, harga kalung berlian Ibu tak sebanding dengan semua yang dikeluarkan Yagura dari dalam tasnya, tetapi aku tak memedulikannya._

 _Aku memang tak peduli pada apa pun lagi; materi, status, hidupku. Karena bagiku saat itu, hidupku telah hancur—tenggelam karena kelamnya ikatan sebuah keluarga. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kehidupanku, termasuk dengan dampak dari menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu._

 _"Senang berbisnis denganmu, teman."_

 _"Ya, sama-sama."_

 _Aku mengantar Yagura sampai di depan gerbang, kami sempat berjabat tangan, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan kesepakatan itu menjadi suatu pertanda hingga membuat kami terus terhubung._

 _Ya, aku selalu terhubung dengan Yagura, karena setelah sekian lama aku menjadi terbiasa menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang dan membelinya pada Yagura._

 _Obat-obatan itu secara langsung telah membuat pengaruh pada pola hidupku—hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di rumah, aku mulai jarang menyentuh makanan yang dihidangkan Shizune di meja makan. Aku sudah tak pernah bepergian lagi, lebih sering mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Dan hingga ketika selama beberapa hari aku tak keluar kamar, yang kurasa Shizune mulai menyadarinya._

 _Terdengar suara ketukan dan suara panggilan Ibu dari arah luar kamarku ketika aku baru saja menyuntikkan cairan morfin ke lengan. Dan keteledoranku adalah aku lupa mengunci pintu._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat itu, karena aku masih dalam pengaruh morfin. Tetapi ketika mulai tersadar kembali, yang kudapati adalah tangan Shizune tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku._

 _Aku menoleh perlahan ketika mendengar suara isakan yang mengarah dari seorang wanita berambut gelap yang berdiri membeku di sampingku. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, memandangiku dengan tanpa berkedip seakan tak memercayai kenyataan yang dilihatnya. Itu Ibu, ia menangis histeris._

 _Ibu berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengguncangkan pundakku. "Sayang, kenapa dirimu bisa seperti ini?!"_

 _"Ini semua..." Aku mulai berkata lirih. "Karena dirimu, bukan? Karena kalian selalu bertengkar? Karena kalian telah bercerai?"_

 _Ibu langsung memelukku. "Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Karena Ibu—"_

 _"Pergi kau!"_

 _Sayangnya, aku tak memberi kesempatan pada Ibu untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Aku malah melepas paksa cengkeraman tangannya dari tubuhku._

 _Kupikir, apa yang kulakukan saat itu benar-benar berbalik dari kerasionalan. Maksudku, aku berkata; "pergi kau!"—yang secara langsung mengusir Ibu, tetapi entah mengapa pikiranku bergejolak berusaha menekan agar diriku sendiri yang pergi. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengikuti semua ketidakrasionalanku._

 _Aku tak berniat membuang-buang banyak waktu, tanganku begitu ligat meraih obat-obatan terlarang yang tergeletak di karpet—bungkusan-bungkusan berisi ekstasi, seingatku—lalu aku berlari gontai menuju pintu, berusaha meninggalkan Shizune yang hanya membeku memerhatikanku dan Ibu yang berusaha mengejarku._

 _Aku berhasil melewati pintu kamar, tetapi ketika aku baru menuruni satu tingkatan tangga, Ibu menarik tanganku, dan refleksku adalah aku mendorong Ibu hingga yang kulihat... Ibu jatuh terguling hingga ke dasar tangga._

 _Aku baru menyadari kepala Ibu mulai mengeluarkan darah ketika Shizune berteriak memanggil Ibu. Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Pergi. Dan apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Berlari. Ya, aku berlari menuruni tangga, berniat pergi meninggalkan rumah, tanpa memedulikan keadaan Ibu yang terluka._

 _Aku terus berlari... menerobos gelapnya malam, melewati gerbang rumah, menyusuri jalanan sepi, melambatkan langkah ketika merasakan cairan bening itu perlahan mulai menetes. Hal yang tidak kusangka-sangka sebelumnya; aku menangis. Karena yang kusadari saat itu, pikiranku tak berniat menyuruhku agar menangis. Entah mengapa, tangisan itu membuat pengaruh pada indraku yang lain. Aku mulai terisak, bibirku bergetar, mulutku membuka, dan yang kukatakan saat itu..._

 _"Ib—"_

 _Ibu, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi tak sempat aku menyempurnakan kata itu dari mulutku, karena tubuhku telah menggigil lebih dulu._

 _Langkahku di tengah jalanan perlahan mulai terhenti, seketika kedua kakiku terasa lemas hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk di aspal dingin. Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah depan tubuhku ketika aku mendekapkan kedua tangan ke badan, dan mataku menyipit ketika mobil itu menyorotkan cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan. Aku menjerit_ — _yang kurasa bukan karena cahaya terang benderang itu semakin mendekat, bukan karena aku takut bila mobil itu mungkin saja akan menabrakku hingga membuatku mati, tetapi aku menjerit karena mengetahui bahwa rasa menggigil di tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Aku tidak takut jika kematian datang menghampiriku saat itu juga. Aku hanya takut... aku hanya takut jika aku tidak dapat mengucapkan kata 'Ibu' lagi._

 _Sebenarnya, sebelumnya aku juga pernah mengalami rasa menggigil yang luar biasa seperti saat itu. Yang kurasa... itu semua karena efek dari ketergantungan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara mengurangi rasa menggigil di tubuhku, yaitu dengan mengonsumsi lagi obat-obatan terlarang tersebut._

 _Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh jarak mobil itu terhadap tubuhku, aku tidak tahu laju mobil itu semakin cepat atau melambat, tapi yang kutahu... terdengar suara decitan ketika aku baru membuka telapak tangan dan berniat mengarahkan butiran-butiran ekstasi itu ke mulutku._

 _"Hey, Nona. Apa kau ingin mati?"_

 _Itu yang kudengar, suara seorang laki-laki._

 _Aku tak menoleh, karena terfokus pada ekstasi di tanganku. Dan ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi butiran-butiran ekstasi itu akan masuk ke mulutku, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja merampas paksa barang tersebut dari tanganku._

 _Aku mendongak, memerhatikan wajah dingin pria di hadapanku. Pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, ia berambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru, dan ia adalah orang yang merampas paksa bungkusan berisi ekstasi dari tanganku._

 _Mata birunya memandangku lekat-lekat, kemudian ia mengarahkan bungkusan ekstasi itu ke hidungnya_ — _mengendusnya._

 _"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyanya, dengan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris sejajar dengan tubuhku yang terduduk. "Ini salah satu jenis psikotropika." Ia melanjutkan. "Dan itulah efek yang ditimbulkan jika kau terus mengonsumsi barang ini, tubuhmu akan menggigil tidak terkontrol."_

 _Mulutku bergeming ketika pria itu melepas jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku yang masih menggigil, lalu ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke punggung dan belakang lututku_ — _menggendongku._

 _Pria itu membawaku ke dalam mobil, memposisikan tubuhku di jok depan samping kursi kemudi. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku, dan saat itu aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan semua itu terhadapku?_

 _Aku hanya mengamati saat pria itu mulai menjalankan mobil dan membawanya melintasi malamnya kota. Ia tak bersuara selama di perjalanan, hanya sesekali memerhatikanku. Hingga yang kulihat... ia memberhentikan mobil di parkiran khusus di sebuah hotel mewah._

 _Aneh, memang. Mungkin bisa saja aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Seperti, siapa kau? Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau membawaku? Tetapi tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulutku. Bahkan ketika ia mengeluarkanku dari dalam mobil dan membopongku memasuki hotel, aku tetap tak bersuara._

 _Ia menggendongku sampai ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tetapi bukannya membaringkan tubuhku ke sofa atau ke kasur, ia malah membawaku ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan tubuhku ke bathtub_.

 _"Hanya alternatif ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa menggigil di tubuhmu," katanya, dengan menghidupkan shower hingga rintik air mulai berjatuhan mengarah ke tubuhku._

 _Aku langsung menjerit sekeras-kerasnya ketika air membuat basah puncak kepalaku, entah mengapa. Tapi, aku yakin semua yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapku memanglah memiliki maksud tertentu. Benar sekali, setelah beberapa saat tubuhku terguyur air... rasa menggigil di tubuhku perlahan sedikit berkurang, dan nafsuku untuk terus mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang itu perlahan mulai memudar. Yang kurasa, alternatif yang dipraktikkannya kepada tubuhku memang sedikit efektif._

 _"Nah." Pria itu menggigit sebagian bibir bawahnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke dagu. "Sekarang untuk bajumu, aku tak memiliki baju perempuan."_

 _Tapi sepertinya pria itu tak kehabisan ide, karena ia segera pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kemeja serta celana hitam panjang di genggamannya._

 _"Sementara pakailah ini," katanya seraya menyodorkan kemeja itu kepadaku yang masih bergeming._

 _Dan aku tetap bergeming._

 _"Kau akan kedinginan." Kata-katanya seakan memberi kesan membujuk. "Dan mungkin kau bisa sakit_ — _"_

 _"Kalaupun aku mampu, aku pasti sudah menerima kemeja itu dan memakainya. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kedinginan, aku tidak ingin sampai sakit. Tapi... aku sangat yakin aku tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat bahuku sendiri. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku, dengan memakaikan kemeja dan celana itu ke tubuhku?"_

 _Pria itu tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan panjangku._

 _Aku pun seharusnya begitu, tetapi aku hanya menatap murung genangan air di sekitar tubuhku. Karena yang tidak kusadari saat itu; tidak sewajarnya seorang gadis menyuruh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal menggantikan bajunya. Itu benar-benar seperti gadis tak bermartabat._

 _Hmm, aku tersenyum kecut. Aku bahkan ragu predikat 'gadis' masih melekat dalam diriku, setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Sai terhadapku._

 _"Baiklah, jika keinginan itu terucap langsung darimu."_

 _Ya, seperti yang mungkin sudah bisa ditebak; pria itu mengosongkan air dari bathtub, melepas semua helaian basah yang melekat pada tubuhku, lalu memakaikan kemeja dan celana hitam itu ke tubuhku secara perlahan_ — _walaupun kuakui pakaian itu terlihat agak kebesaran_ — _kemudian ia membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur._

 _"Bagaimana?" tanyanya singkat, sembari duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di sampingku._

 _Kuputuskan untuk bergeming lagi._

 _"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar penasaran." Ia memandang wajahku, dan pandangan dari mata birunya malah membuatku memalingkan wajah._

 _"Kau tahu? Setiap orang pasti pernah dihadapkan dengan yang namanya 'masalah'. Tinggal orang itu sendiri harus bagaimana menyikapi masalah yang dihadapinya. Nah, biasanya, orang-orang yang memiliki masalah cenderung memendam permasalahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ia akan merasa puas jika telah cukup mampu menemukan solusi untuk melampiaskan masalahnya. Misalnya dengan hal-hal ketidakwajaran, seperti menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang_ — _"_

 _"Kau mengejekku," potongku dengan kesinisan._

 _Pria itu tersenyum. "Itu persepsimu, dan kau boleh memersepsikan apa pun. Tapi ini persepsiku; aku tak pernah berkata untuk berniat mengejekmu."_

 _Aku mulai menengadahkan kepala menghadapnya, yang kurasa, aku mulai sedikit tertarik dengan caranya berbicara. Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya saat itu memang tidak berunsur kebohongan. Tapi, aku juga perlu mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuannya._

 _"Apakah mengetahui masalahku akan menguntungkan bagimu? Dan apakah semua yang kaulakukan terhadapku juga akan menguntungkan bagimu?"_

 _Senyuman di bibirnya perlahan mulai memudar, digantikan dengan raut keseriusan. "Kuharap dirimu tidak menganggap semua yang telah kulakukan terhadapmu semata-mata hanya karena demi mendapatkan pamrih. Tapi, anggaplah semua pertolonganku itu hanya sebagai kebaikan semata. Dan untuk apa aku harus mengetahui masalahmu? Tentu saja, kita harus menemukan solusinya, bukan?"_

 _"Solusi?" Aku tersenyum miris. "Percuma. Hampir semua solusi sudah kucoba. Solusiku saat ini adalah mati, kurasa."_

 _"Menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang bukanlah sebuah solusi. Tetapi mencari pemecahan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, itulah solusi. Mungkin kau mau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"_

 _Aku menatap mata birunya, menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa detik. Ya, sudah kuputuskan._

 _"Hanabi meninggal," kataku memulai. "Lalu Ayah dan Ibu bercerai."_

 _Tanpa kusadari... saat aku mengatakan itu air mata menetes dari mataku. Dan air mata itu terus mengalir bahkan hingga aku menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari pertemuanku dengan Sai dan juga Yagura._

 _"Mereka jahat!" pekikku sambil terisak, membuat pria itu mendekapku seketika._

 _"Ya, curahkanlah semuanya. Jikalau itu dapat membuatmu lega."_

 _Aku menangis di dalam dekapan dada bidang pria itu, hingga tangisan itu berubah menjadi kebisuan, dan aku tidak ingin kebisuan itu terus menghampakan suasana._

 _Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Terima kasih...?"_

 _"Doktor Uzumaki Naruto," tambahnya._

 _Aku tersenyum. "Ya. Terima kasih, Doktor. Kurasa kau memang orang baik."_

 _Dr. Uzumaki juga tersenyum. "Senang kau memercayainya. Dan kau...?"_

 _"Hinata Hyuuga," tambahku._

 _"Ya, Hinata. Mungkin solusinya... kau harus menemui Ibumu, meminta maaf kepadanya dan meyakinkan dia bahwa kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dengan berhenti menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu."_

 _"Tentu saja, Doktor. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku masih belum siap untuk menemuinya, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."_

 _"Kalau begitu, sampai kau siap."_

 _Sampai aku siap. Sekiranya selama beberapa hari, aku terus berada di dalam kamar Dr. Uzumaki. Terkadang rasa menggigil itu kembali menerpa tubuhku, tetapi Dr. Uzumaki selalu ada di sampingku dan segera merendam tubuhku ke bathtub. Alternatif itu perlahan-lahan menyembuhkanku dari rasa ketergantungan terhadap obat-obatan terlarang. Dan walaupun terkadang Dr. Uzumaki selalu pergi mengurusi pekerjaannya, tapi, dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk merawatku; membuatkanku makanan, mengajakku berolahraga ringan, memberiku motivasi, menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman pribadinya yang menakjubkan, hingga... ia memberikanku sesuatu._

 _"Hinata," teriaknya dari arah pintu kamar ketika aku tengah berkaca di depan cermin. "Lihat! Apa yang kubawa untukmu!"_

 _Aku segera berjalan antusias menghampiri Dr. Uzumaki, kemudian meraih bungkusan tas yang disodorkannya._

 _"Waw," takjubku, setelah mengeluarkan barang dari dalam bungkusan tas. "Baju ini, terlihat memesona."_

 _Ya. Dress sutra berwarna biru, dengan punggung terbuka dan memiliki panjang hingga selutut. Aku langsung mencoba memakainya ketika Dr. Uzumaki menyuruhku agar memakainya._

 _"Bagaimana?" tanyaku, dengan berpose di depan cermin._

 _Dr. Uzumaki berdiri di sampingku, memerhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin. "Sempurna."_

 _Tetapi aku langsung menampakkan raut murung ketika mendengar jawaban itu, dan... ketika aku memerhatikan pantulan mataku sendiri._

 _"Doktor, apakah aku cantik?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu tiba-tiba dari mulutku, membuat Dr. Uzumaki mengerutkan kening._

 _"Apa yang kaukatakan? Tentu saja dirimu cantik."_

 _Aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau bohong!"_

 _"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"_

 _Aku memang tak menemukan sedikit keraguan pun dari mata birunya._

 _"Kupikir gadis berwajah pucat tidaklah terlalu tampak cantik, seperti diriku."_

 _"Kau terlalu pesimistis." Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku. "Bukan hanya dirimu sendiri yang menilai penampilanmu, tetapi juga orang lain. Dan bagiku kau sangat cantik."_

 _Kata-katanya saat itu benar-benar membuatku tersipu, tetapi aku hanya membalas senyumannya. Hingga senyumanku itu memudar seketika saat ia memulai kembali pembicaraan._

 _"Hinata, aku harus kembali ke Helsinki."_

 _Aku langsung terkejut. "Helsinki?"_

 _"Ya, tiga hari lagi, dan masih ada waktu sebelum engkau menemui Ibumu_ — _"_

 _"Kenapa harus ke Helsinki?" potongku, dengan menampakkan raut skeptis._

 _"Sebenarnya, alasan aku berada di kota ini adalah karena aku ditugaskan oleh salah satu rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja—"_

 _Aku memotong perkataannya lagi, "Rumah sakit mana?"_

 _"Rumah Sakit Pusat Universitas Helsinki."_

 _Bahuku langsung melemas saat mendengar nama rumah sakit itu. Apakah itu artinya... aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Dr. Uzumaki lagi?_

 _"Hinata, kau terlihat murung_ — _"_

 _"Aku ingin menemui Ibu."_

 _Lagi. Aku memotong perkataan Dr. Uzumaki untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi saat itu aku segera berpaling dengan meninggalkan dirinya di depan cermin sendirian. Yang kurasa... aku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Dr. Uzumaki akan pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Selama di dalam mobil menuju ke rumahku, aku tak banyak bercakap-cakap. Walaupun Dr. Uzumaki sempat melontarkan perkataan yang dapat memicu pembicaraan lebih jauh, tetapi aku hanya meresponsnya dengan jawaban singkat dan senyuman tipis._

 _"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" kata Dr. Uzumaki ketika ia memberhentikan mobil di depan gerbang besi setinggi dua meter._

 _"Ya," jawabku singkat._

 _Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, tak ada yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka gerbang. Hanya Shizune, yang membukakan pintu setelah aku menekan tombol bel yang terpasang di samping pintu ganda._

 _Awalnya Shizune bergeming ketika melihatku, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu ia langsung memelukku. "Nona! Akhirnya kau pulang, syukurlah."_

 _Aku mengusap singkat punggung Shizune, kemudian mendorong pelan bahunya. "Ya, akhirnya aku pulang."_

 _"Dan siapa pria ini?" tanya Shizune, setelah mengarahkan pandangan ke Dr. Uzumaki._

 _Dr. Uzumaki berjalan dua langkah mendekati Shizune. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sembari berkata, "Doktor Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _"Shizune, pelayan keluarga Hyuuga," kata Shizune, seraya membalas sambutan tangan Dr. Uzumaki._

 _"Di mana Ibu?" tanyaku kepada Shizune. Aku memulai langkah, melewati pintu dengan mencengkeram tangan Dr. Uzumaki agar ia mengikutiku masuk. "Apakah di kamarnya? Atau di ruang keluarga, menikmati pemandangan sambil minum teh?"_

 _"Nona," Shizune berkata lirih._

 _Dan aku dapat merasakan; ada nada tak biasa ketika Shizune mengucapkan kata itu. Firasatku mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, dan mungkin saja dugaanku itu akan terbukti, terlebih lagi dengan dikuatkan kenyataan bahwa Shizune tidak mencegatku ketika aku menghampiri tangga. Itu hal yang tak biasa, tentu saja bagiku saat itu._

 _"Nona..." lirih Shizune lagi, ia memalingkan pandangannya ketika aku menatap serius wajahnya._

 _Aku semakin tidak sabaran. "Oh, ayolah. Katakan saja, Shizune."_

 _"Nona, Madam Hyuuga..." Shizune memberanikan menatapku lurus di mata._

 _"Ya. Ibuku?"_

 _"Ibumu sudah meninggal."_

 _Seketika aku langsung mendesah terkejut. Tetapi, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha memungkiri semua pernyataan itu, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan itu._

 _"Kau bohong... 'kan?" Aku menatap tajam Shizune, napasku begitu sesak, dan aku berharap dapat membendung air mata agar tak menetes di pipiku._

 _"Hinata," Dr. Uzumaki mencoba menenangkanku dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, tetapi aku lebih cepat menepis uluran tangannya._

 _"Shizune, jawab aku." Suaraku mulai melirih, satu tetesan air perlahan turun dari pelupuk mataku._

 _Dan apa yang kutunggu-tunggu dari Shizune adalah... benar-benar jawaban menyesakkan;_

 _"Aku tidak bohong, Ibumu sudah meninggal_ — _"_

 _"KAU BOHONG!" teriakku seketika, tak tahan mendengar semuanya lebih jauh. "KAU BOHONG! KAU BOHONG! KAU BOHOOONG!"_

 _Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Ibu dengan menangis terisak. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu kamar Ibu; tak ada lagi Ibu yang tengah terbaring di ranjang, tak ada lagi Ibu yang tengah terbatuk-batuk, tak ada lagi Ibu yang selalu mengenakan gaun tidur. Aku tetap berusaha mencari dengan menelusuri kamar mandi, tapi, percuma... Ibu tetap tak ada, karena ia memang telah pergi meninggalkanku, untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Hari itu adalah hari di mana air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku terus menangis, bahkan di saat Shizune mulai menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Ternyata saat itu Ibu telah meninggal, tak lama setelah aku meninggalkan dirinya yang terluka di bawah tangga._

 _"Hinata, sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu disesali lagi." Dr. Uzumaki berkata, ia duduk di sampingku di pinggiran tempat tidur._

 _"Doktor, kenapa?" kataku lirih. "Kenapa semua pergi di saat aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya? Kenapa?"_

 _Dr. Uzumaki tidak membalasku, ia hanya mengusap pelan rambut panjangku, menarikku ke dalam dada bidangnya._

 _Aku terus berada di dalam dekapan dada bidang Dr. Uzumaki, menangis, terisak, cukup lama, hingga malam menjelang... yang tak kusadari aku sampai tertidur._

 _Ketika membuka kedua mata kembali, yang kudapati adalah diriku tengah terbaring di ranjang kamar Ibu, sendirian, tanpa Dr. Uzumaki di sisiku._

 _"Nona, kau sudah bangun?" Shizune muncul dari arah luar pintu kamar, menghampiriku. "Dr. Uzumaki berpesan kalau dia akan kembali ke hotel."_

 _Ya, sudah kuduga. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa memaksa Dr. Uzumaki untuk tetap tinggal begitu saja. Ia adalah seorang Doktor, yang masih memiliki banyak kepentingan di tempat lain._

 _Dua hari sebelum kepergian Dr. Uzumaki ke Helsinki, aku masih menangisi kematian Ibu. Satu hari sebelum kepergiannya, aku hanya bergeming sembari memerhatikan dunia luar dari kaca jendela kamar Ibu_ — ** _karena air mata itu telah berhenti menetes, seakan telah habis karena terkuras kelamnya kesedihan._** _Dan di saat hari kepergiannya akan berlangsung... nuraniku seakan terasa kosong, logikaku mulai tidak terkontrol._

 _Keputusasaan berhasil menguasaiku, menjerumuskan diriku ke arah yang lebih menyesatkan. Ya, aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku lagi. Tetapi kali ini dengan alasan yang lebih mendasar; hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi, tanpa orang-orang berharga di sisiku._

 _Aku menggenggam pisau lipat, menimbang-nimbang sejenak harus memulai dari mana aku mengakhiri hidupku. Kuputuskan dengan berniat menggores nadi di pergelangan tanganku, hingga ketika aku baru menempelkan pisau ke pergelangan tangan..._

 _"Nona?"_

 _Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh, Shizune berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membelalak memerhatikanku._

 _"Nona! Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?!" teriak Shizune._

 _"Jangan mendekat, Shizune!" Aku terisak, memantapkan peganganku pada pisau lipat. "Biarkan aku mati!"_

 _"Biarkan dia mati, Shizune."_

 _Suara Dr. Uzumaki mengagetkanku, membuatku menengadah. Ia berjalan santai memasuki kamar, melangkah ke arahku. **"Banyak orang menderita di luar sana bersusah payah mempertahankan kehidupan mereka, banyak orang sakit di luar sana menginginkan kehidupan yang sehat. Hanya gadis bodoh, yang berniat menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya dengan bunuh diri."**_

 _"Aku tidak peduli!"_

 _Dr. Uzumaki menghela napas, seakan kecewa karena mendengar sanggahanku. "Tentu saja kau peduli. Bukankah kau menginginkan Ibumu hidup kembali?"_

 _Aku membuka mulut, bersiap membalas perkataan Dr. Uzumaki. Tetapi ketika aku ingin menatap mata birunya, ia telah berbalik meninggalkan kamar lebih dulu._

 _Pikiranku benar-benar terasa gundah, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana; mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga? Atau berlari mengejar Dr. Uzumaki? Ya, aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang peduli pada kehidupanku._

 _Aku melempar jauh-jauh pisau lipat dari tanganku, lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar dengan melewati Shizune yang terdiam. Untungnya Dr. Uzumaki belum pergi meninggalkan rumah, ia masih berjalan mendekati pintu ganda._

 _Aku mempercepat langkah mengejarnya, lalu mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. "Doktor, kumohon jangan pergi!"_

 _Dr. Uzumaki segera memutar tubuhnya, memelukku. "Tetapi aku harus pergi."_

 _"Kalau kau pergi aku akan sendirian,"_

 _"Kau tidak sendirian, Shizune akan menemanimu."_

 _"Kumohon tinggal-lah sebentar lagi,"_

 _"Aku hanya memiliki beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatan ke bandara."_

 _"Ya, beberapa menit pun tak apa. Aku masih ingin berada di dalam pelukanmu."_

 _"Tentu,"_

 _Tak lama kami berdekapan. Sekiranya setelah dua menit berlalu, Dr. Uzumaki segera mendorong pelan bahuku, berusaha melepas pelukan hangat itu. Dan kurasa... itu adalah saat di mana waktu kebersamaanku dengan Dr. Uzumaki semakin menipis._

 _Aku mengikuti langkahnya sampai di depan gerbang rumah, melepas genggaman dari tangannya dengan sikap tak rela._

 _Dr. Uzumaki berjalan begitu saja menuju mobil taksi berwarna kuning, tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin aku akan langsung putus asa jika saja ia tidak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobil dan menghampiriku lagi._

 _"Ini untukmu," katanya, seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku kepadaku._

 _Aku menerima buku itu, membuka kovernya, dan pada saat jemari kuarahkan ke lembar demi lembar halaman yang kosong, aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Dr. Uzumaki mencium keningku._

 _"Buku, dan ciuman itu... untuk apa?"_

 _"Untuk meyakinkan dirimu."_

 _"Meyakinkan diriku?"_

 _"Untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa satu dari sekian banyak orang jahat di dunia ini, kau masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli dan mau memercayaimu. Mungkin kau mau menanamkan keyakinan itu di dalam hatimu."_

 _"Mungkin." Aku mengarahkan buku itu ke dada, buku itu terasa hangat di dalam dekapanku. "Mungkin aku akan menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku ini, agar tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bernasib sama seperti diriku."_

 _"Ya, itu jauh lebih baik." Dr. Uzumaki tersenyum, mengusap sejenak rambut indigo-ku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata."_

 _Aku mengangguk, dan membalas senyumannya._

 _"Eh, Doktor," kataku, saat Dr. Uzumaki baru berbalik dan berjalan satu langkah._

 _Dr. Uzumaki menoleh. "Ya?"_

 _"Apa kau akan melupakanku?"_

 _Ia menggeleng._

 _"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

 _"Kalau kita saling meyakini, tak ada yang tak mungkin."_

 _"Tapi... Doktor,"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu kembali, karena..." aku menurunkan pandanganku menghadap jalanan aspal, tampak ragu sejenak, kemudian mengangkat wajah kembali dan melanjutkan, "karena aku tidak tahu apakah diriku mampu melewati semua ini sendiri. Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku begitu mudah terpengaruh, aku takut akan kembali—"_

 _"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu bersabar."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Aku sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba Dr. Uzumaki saat itu. Bersabar? Apakah dia bermaksud menyuruhku agar bersabar menunggunya kembali?_

 _Benar, itu terjawab di ucapannya selanjutnya._

 _"Hinata, maukah kau berjanji untuk menungguku?" Ia melanjutkan. "Sekali pun kau mesti terkurung di dalam rumah ini_ — _layaknya seekor kenari yang terkungkung di dalam sangkar dalam jangka waktu yang lama, maukah kau menunggu sampai aku menjemputmu kembali?"_

 _Sejenak aku membisu, mencoba menelaah ucapannya saat itu. Terkurung? Kenapa aku mesti mengurung diri di dalam rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Kenapa aku harus seperti seekor kenari di dalam sangkar?_

 _"Kenapa?" akhirnya aku menuangkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku saat itu._

 _"Karena saat ini tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk terus bersamamu. Aku hanya khawatir bila kau pergi ke luar tanpa didampingi orang yang tepat kau akan kembali terjerumus ke jalan yang salah," jawab Dr. Uzumaki. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau harus selalu aman terjaga."_

 _"Lalu, apa yang akan kauperbuat terhadapku setelah kau kembali?"_

 _"Tentu saja," kata Dr. Uzumaki dengan tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang semestinya, tempat di mana diriku bisa senantiasa mengawasimu terbebas."_

 _"Kalau begitu mana mungkin—" Aku memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapanku untuk berjalan menghampiri Dr. Uzumaki dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke tubuh laki-laki itu, memeluknya. "Mana mungkin aku menolak janji itu, aku akan senantiasa menunggumu, Doktor."_

 _"Ya," balas Dr. Uzumaki, dengan langsung membalas pelukanku saat itu._

 _"Jika selama beberapa bulan engkau tidak datang menemuiku lagi, aku yang akan mencarimu di Helsinki," ucapku tiba-tiba._

 _Seketika Dr. Uzumaki tertawa singkat. "Tentu saja."_

 _Kemudian Dr. Uzumaki melepaskan diri dari dekapanku dan langsung berbalik, masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Ia sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku, dan kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan kepada dirinya saat itu hanyalah 'sampai jumpa'._

 _Ya. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih, Dr. Uzumaki. Karena dirimu, aku jadi belajar tentang bagaimana harus lebih memakna dan menghargai arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kini, sudah lima bulan sejak Dr. Uzumaki memberi buku harian ini kepadaku, dan selama itu juga aku bagaikan kenari di dalam sangkar yang senantiasa menunggu seseorang datang untuk membebaskanku._

 _Aku tak bisa pergi, dan takkan pergi, karena aku sudah terikat pada janji itu._

 _Sekali pun kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi._

 _Tak apa, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya, aku yakin dia juga akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali._

 _Karena aku meyakini, karena kita saling meyakini._

 _Aku tersenyum. Mungkin... ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan menulis di buku harian ini. Mungkin... hanya untaian kata-kata ini yang bisa kutulis sebagai penghujung dari kisahku ini;_

 _Terkadang aku tersenyum, walau sebenarnya di dalam hatiku meringis_

 _Terkadang aku tertawa, walau sebenarnya bibirku terasa getir_

 _Terkadang aku kecewa, walau sebenarnya hanyalah kekecewaan sementaraku_

 _Terkadang aku marah, walau sebenarnya hanyalah kemarahan sesaatku_

 _Terkadang aku benci, walau sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mendendam_

 _Memaafkan dan dimaafkan, aku ingin dan ingin..._

 _Aku pernah berangan-angan andai waktu kembali berputar_

 _Agar aku bisa menebus kesalahan dan penyesalan..._

 _Aku pernah berangan-angan andai waktu dapat terhenti_

 _Walau hanya sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik..._

 _Tak mungkin, waktu takkan terhenti._

 _Sayang sekali, tak banyak yang kukenal_

 _Sayang sekali, ada yang kukenal tetapi pergi dari kehidupanku_

 _Sayang sekali, kehidupanku penuh liku terjal..._

 _Tetapi,_

 _Aku tidak iri pada mereka yang memiliki kehidupan berbahagia_

 _Aku tidak iri pada mereka yang memiliki materi paling melimpah_

 _Aku tidak iri pada mereka yang bergelar status paling berkesan_

 _Aku hanya takut bila suatu saat nanti aku iri mengapa_ _diriku_ _mesti terjebak dalam penyesalan_ _di saat orang-orang berbahagia dengan senyum dan tawa_

 _Dan..._

 _Aku selalu bersyukur,_

 _Aku bersyukur aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup saat kemarin, hari ini, dan esok_

 _Esok?_

 _Ya, semoga saja..._

 ** _—Hinata Hyuuga, 26 Juli 2004_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Juli 2017**

Remaja perempuan berusia duabelas tahun itu tampak menyendiri di sudut sebuah ruangan. Dengan hanya diterangi cahaya matahari sore yang tembus melalui kaca jendela, ia duduk dengan punggung disandarkan pada tembok serta kaki dijulurkan pada lantai. Di pangkuannya terhampar sebuah buku tebal berkover, dan, tanpa mengabaikan serangga serta hewan mamalia kecil yang kian berkeliaran di sekitarnya, ia senantiasa terfokus pada buku berkover di hadapannya.

Tetapi fokus gadis itu segera buyar ketika secara tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar ruangan. Cepat-cepat ia menutup buku berkover yang berada di pangkuannya, kemudian membuka ransel yang berada di samping kanan tubuhnya dan memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalamnya. Di saat pintu ruangan terbuka, gadis itu segera mendongak—mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki tengah memerhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan serius di ambang pintu.

Remaja laki-laki itu berambut pirang serta memiliki mata yang serwarna dengan langit biru. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya kini tampak cemas, sehingga membuat gadis di sudut ruangan itu mengernyit.

"Sarada! Ini gawat!" seketika remaja lelaki itu berkata dengan nada sedikit berteriak, sembari berjalan cepat menghampiri si gadis di sudut ruangan.

Sarada, adalah nama gadis di sudut ruangan itu. Sontak ia terkesiap ketika menyadari remaja laki-laki itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arahnya. Ia berdiri seketika. "Ada apa, Boruto?"

"Sepertinya bersembunyi di gudang ini sudah tidak aman!" jawab si remaja lelaki yang diketahui bernama Boruto. "Aku melihat Ibumu sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahku, kurasa dia datang untuk mencarimu!"

"Kalau sudah begitu," ucap Sarada dengan nada suara datar. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

"Apa?! Bukankah kau berniat kabur dari rumah dan menginap di sini—"

"Boruto," sanggah Sarada. Ia maju selangkah, kemudian memegang pundak Boruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan menatap Boruto lurus di mata, ia melanjutkan, "Aku bersyukur sekali kau mengajakku bersembunyi di tempat ini. Aku berterima kasih karena kau peduli padaku. Tetapi, hanya karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahku, bukan berarti aku harus menyalahkan Ibuku, 'kan? Aku akan menemui dan meminta maaf kepadanya saat ini juga."

Setelah mengatupkan mulut, Sarada mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berniat keluar dari dalam ruangan. Tetapi ketika baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya, memaksanya berhenti. Sarada menoleh, mendapati Boruto telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boruto penasaran. "Kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah, Sarada?"

Sarada memicingkan kedua matanya sejenak, mengingat-ingat hal yang telah mengubah pemikirannya. Ia tersenyum. "Itu..." kata Sarada dengan membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Itu karena kau bodoh, Boruto!" kemudian ia melepas paksa cengkeraman tangan Boruto di pergelangan tangannya, lalu berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan diiringi tawa kecil.

"Oi, Sarada!" protes Boruto, yang, sepertinya tidak terima dirinya dikatakan bodoh. Ia juga mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya guna mengejar Sarada. "Tunggu aku!"

"Tidak mau!" ucap Sarada. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan anak bodoh!"

"Oi, tunggu! Kenapa kau mengatakan aku bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Oi, Saradaaa!"

 _Maaf, Boruto,_ pikir Sarada. _Aku harus mengatakan kau bodoh. Ya, kau bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari betapa kau memiliki sesuatu yang amat berharga, yang tak tertandingi oleh harta mana pun. Keluargamu._

 _Aku berharap diriku bisa setegar Ibumu dalam menghadapi hidup,_

 _Aku berharap saat aku bertemu dengan Ayahku nanti... dirinya memiliki sifat baik seperti Ayahmu._

 _Ya._

 _Aku berharap bisa setegar_ _Hinata Hyuuga, dan memiliki Ayah baik seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Karena..._

 _Mereka merupakan dua orang yang sangat luar biasa, bagiku._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fyuuuh... maaf aja deh kalau ada typo karena ane sudah lelah merevisinya(7k gitu, lho). Dan juga mohon dimaafkan kalau judul nggak sinkron dengan isi cerita, ada kata-kata kasar beserta hal-hal nggak masuk akal di dalam FF ini, ane mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Oke, deh, RnR yaa^^

ttd, **Angchin**


End file.
